In This Mystical World
by CookieDuo
Summary: All the characters belong to Julie Plec and the amazing creators of the show, only the plot of this story is my own. This is a Hades and Persephone inspired-story with my favorite TVD "couple" in the lead roles. "She was too curious for her own good, her mothers voice was practically screaming in her mind, but she was too close to getting to know the real him to leave now."
1. Chapter 1

Caroline could hear their song in her head, calling for her, crying for her and it broke her heart more and more each day she remained a captive. She knew very well who her captor was, the lord of the underworld was not easy to mistake, and this world that he had brought her too, _his_ world… it was as dark and hot tempered as the man himself. It had been days now, weeks even, since he stole her away from the bright sunshine of day and the flowers and spring that was her own. And now the sirens were calling for her, they were the sisters she had always wanted, her very best friends and most trusted companions. Mortals feared them, thought they were evil creatures who only wished to lure men to their deaths with their beautiful song, but they were simply deeply misunderstood. Caroline knew they never intended to kill anyone, but it was simply the way they were born, and if anyone was to blame it was the gods.

She jumped as the entire mansion shook, the curtains flaring and the chandelier over her bed swinging back and forth in a dangerously shaky pace. He was upset again, during her time in captivity she had learned to read his moods, what buttons to push and what subjects to avoid. He frightened her at first, Klaus, shadows clung to him everywhere he went and there was a darkness in his eyes that spoke of great emotional turmoil. Every night it was the same; he would send one of his servants to get her ready for dinner, and on the off chance that she was allowed to leave her room, she always did so accompanied by several of his guards. However, he always made an attempt to be civil and charming whenever in her presence, and she had the strangest notion that he was trying to woo her. Which was ludicrous considering the wide berth between their respective qualities. She was the goddess of spring, flourishing life and brilliant light, and he was the exact opposite where he ruled over the dead in a world filled with darkness.

Once the rumbling stopped, she climbed out of bed and walked across the floor to her balcony on bare feet, looking over the majestic grounds that she never could have imagined would exist in such a place. The grounds reached as far as her eyes could see, brilliant green grass and majestic towering white oaks tree lined the perimeter of the property. What she had been most surprised to see was the large wooden stables and dozens of horses walking free on the estate grounds. She had always loved horses, but revealing such a thing to Klaus would be revealing a weakness and that was something she couldn't afford. Still, she very much wanted to pet them, perhaps even ride them should she be given the chance. That someone so cruel was capable of creating and caring for something so beautiful and gentle, it was a shocking revelation. Completely transfixed in her own thoughts and inner musings, she hadn't heard someone enter the room and jumped as a voice called out behind her.

"Lady Caroline, the Lord requires your presence," Turning her head after regaining her breath, she was unsurprised to see April standing in the doorway to the balcony. The young girl had been her chambermaid since Caroline arrived, a gentle hearted girl, perhaps too gentle to forever be damned to such a place, but Caroline had grown quite fond of her over the past few weeks. "I'll be just a second," Sometime during her captivity she had stopped dreading their nightly dinners, instead a sense of curiosity had built within her the more she learned about the mysterious Lord of the Underworld. Turning one last look towards the stables, she memorized the serene image and stored it away in her mind, perhaps someday soon she could see it up close.

Caroline sat in front of the vanity as April braided her long hair, the young brunette was delicate in her touch, a routine they had both gotten used to over time. As Caroline watched April's face in the mirror, she wondered what her story was, how she had found herself in the service of Klaus, and she asked such. April's eyes met her own in the mirror before her gaze skittered away and Caroline watched as sadness overtook the girl's features.

"I made the mistake of falling in love with a married man, we had known each other since we were kids, he was my best friend and once I thought we would marry each other. He however, only thought of me as a friend, perhaps more like a younger sister, and went on to fall in love with another girl. She was beautiful, like you my lady, she had long golden tresses and smooth golden skin. Her eyes were so clear like the most exotic woodlands, and she was a sweet and kind girl as well. I know this because she was my younger sister, Ariana, and I loved her as much as I did him. For two long years I watched them be happy together, pretended to be happy for them, but on the inside I could feel my soul slowly withering away. When Ariana became pregnant with his child, they were both so ecstatic and my parents and his parents were both overjoyed. My nephew was born and shortly after, my father decided it was time for me to marry. He had already made the arrangements, but I knew would never be happy with the man my father chose for me, so the night before my wedding I drank poison and took my own life." Caroline could feel quiet tears sliding down her cheeks, such a heart breaking story and she almost wished she hadn't asked. "In the afterlife I was brought before the Lord and after learning my story, he took pity on me and sentenced me to serve in his home for eternity, instead of sending me to the deepest pits of Tartaros." This surprised Caroline, because the man who had robbed her away from her cherished world, hadn't seemed to have a compassionate bone in his body.

"I'm sorry," April smiled in response and shook her head gently before aligning Caroline's braid along the graceful curve of her neck, over her left shoulder.  
"Don't be, it was a long time ago, and impossible as it sounds, I'm happy now." It did sound impossible, but Caroline could see nothing but sincerity in the brunette's eyes and smile, perhaps things that were impossible in the mortal world became possible in the Underworld.

* * *

The gown she wore that night was woven of the finest silk, a rich red color of the sweetest wine, and it accentuated her curves to perfection. It was a stunning creation, and the way it flowed so freely and felt like air on her body was incredible. If she ever left the Underworld, she would have to convince Klaus to give her the name of his seamstress. No longer needing guidance to find her way, April followed behind her as they made their way through the incredible sized mansion towards the dining room where she knew Klaus would be waiting for her. As they moved through the house, Caroline wished she had more freedom to explore on her own, there was so much to see and the few hours a day she was given wasn't nearly enough.  
Several times she had passed a room that looked to contain thousands of works of art, extraordinary art and that, but every time she had attempted to enter the room, the guards had stopped her and she was curious as to why. What could possibly be so significant about that one room? Walking down the final staircase leading down to the ground floor, she spotted the massive ten feet dining room doors, and the guards standing watch outside inclined their heads before pushing open the door and allowing her entrance.

"Lady Caroline, you look stunning tonight," Klaus was standing in front of the grand fireplace when she entered and the doors closed behind her. She couldn't deny he was a gorgeous man, but all gods were, so why should he be any different? Tonight he wore an all-black attire, standing in stark contrast to his light hair and piercing blue eyes the same shade as the Mediterranean ocean. His smile was genuine as he approached her, but she could see something was troubling him from the slight edge in his eyes. Part of her wanted to simply ignore it, he had abducted her after all, but admittedly they had formed a sort of tentative friendship during the past weeks. It was very difficult staying furious with him when he continued to treat her with nothing but respect and courtesy, and she had come to care for him in her own private way.

"Thank you, my Lord" Holding out his hand, she hesitated only a second before placing her own in his palms and allowing him to guide her towards the large dining room table already filled with the most exotic of foods. As always, on her plate lay a cut up pomegranate, and she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. On her first night, April had quietly warned her not to eat the fruit or she would be trapped in the Underworld unable to leave, and Caroline had no intention of spending the rest of eternity in the Underworld. He held out her chair for her like a gentleman and waited until she was properly seated before taking his own seat. They sat across from each other, she had found he preferred to be able to look her in the eyes as they talked, just another thing she had made notice of when it came to all things Klaus.

"How was your day, love?" That was another thing he kept doing, giving her nicknames like love and sweetheart, and at first it had made her feel uncomfortable, but now it was just another thing she had gotten used to.  
"Lonely and uneventful, how was yours?" Putting the small plate with the pomegranate to the side, she reached for the salad and placed some on her plate, all the while conscious of the way his eyes darkened as she ignored the fruit. To his credit he had yet to call her out on it, but she suspected it would only be a matter of time before he did.

"Like any other day, duties to uphold, people to punish for their sins, you know how it goes." She had told him she was lonely, but that also made her wonder how he had survived such a lonely existence for so long. He was one of the three big gods, his brothers Elijah and Finn ruled over the mortal world and the oceans, but none of them were tasked with the kind of work Klaus was.  
"Something upset you today, what happened?" Taking a bite of a steak he'd placed on his plate, he watched her with a penetrating gaze that made her feel as if he could see straight through to her soul. Once he was done chewing, he swallowed it down with an earthy red wine and leaned back in his chair, his goblet balanced between his fingers.

"Nothing upset me love," Taking a sip of her own wine, she mirrored his position and kept her eyes locked on him. "You're lying to me. I felt the house rumble Klaus, that only happens when you're angry," His eyes shot up and a smile spread across his lips, and she knew it was for the sole reason that for the first time she had called him by his name. The whole "my Lord" and "my Lady" thing was getting quite tiresome and she had no patience for it anymore.  
"A small dispute with my brothers is all, nothing like family to edge ones temper, wouldn't you agree?" Caroline tensed, her memories of her many arguments with her mother seeping into her mind, but she missed her mother terribly and Klaus was the reason for that longing.

"Are you seriously going to sit there and talk to me about family when you tore me away from my own?" His smile disappeared and he opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it and finished his wine instead. Neither of them said anything for a long time following the small stand-off, and Caroline figured it was because none of them were really in the mood to argue that night. Finishing her meal, she stood up and when she would have requested being excused, he interrupted her. "Will you take a walk with me, Caroline?" Gripping her chair, she looked at him and found she was too intrigued to pass up the chance for some fresh air and scenery.

"I – alright, but only if you take me for a walk outside." Smiling, he gave her his promise and as he waved a hand over the table she watched all the food disappear, a small smile tugging at her own lips as he rounded the table and offered up his arm.

* * *

Klaus enjoyed Caroline's company more than he had ever thought he would. When he had first seen her he had been mesmerized by her beauty and had wanted her all too himself. Now she was here, in his world by his side, and he was perplexed by how easily he could see her fit by his side. He didn't believe in love, he never had, but something about Caroline made him want her to love him despite his own beliefs on the subject. She was pure light and brilliance, and she was clever and kind, and strong spirited and she continued to challenge him in new ways every day. It continued to frustrate him how she refused to eat the pomegranates, every night she would just push the fruit to her side and conveniently forget about it. He had thought about tricking her into eating it, but had soon come to understand that she was far too smart to fall for such a ploy and he was finally getting somewhere in terms of their relationship.  
"Would you like to see the stables?" Caroline had been unusually quiet up until that moment, lost in her own thoughts perhaps, but he got her attention at last.  
"Very much so," Leading her from the path they had been walking in the gardens, he took her around to the back of the house and towards the stables. He knew she loved horses as much as he did, he had watched her for a long time before he took her, had learned what he could about her and horses had been one of her most passionate love affairs. As such he had made requirements before she came, and now he had added another one. She didn't know it yet, but he had a surprise for her and wanted to see the look on her face when he told her. She untangled from him as soon as they stepped inside the stables, immediately walking over to pet one of the horses, a large black stallion that was his personal favorite, Theo.

"He's magnificent," humming his consent, he leaned back against the wall and simply watched her as she petted Theo like he was the most precious thing she had ever seen. In that moment he realized how truly beautiful she was, ten times more so than Aphrodite and any other goddess there was.  
"What's his name?" Pushing away from the wall he joined her on Theo's other side, and ran his hand down the stallions powerful neck, "Theo, I've had him for years," and he was perhaps his most treasured friend.  
"Do you ride him?" Chuckling, he grabbed an apple from the bucket on the floor and fed it to Theo before turning his eyes to Caroline again.  
"Whenever I have the chance,"  
"I can only imagine what it must feel like. He is such a powerful creature, have you ever fallen off?" He arched a brow at the ludicrous question, he was a god, he didn't fall of horses. To his surprise, Caroline started laughing and shook her head with a small sigh.  
"Sometimes, I forget who you really are," As he watched her face, Klaus had the sudden realization that it was in those moments she was more inclined to open up to him, but she could never forget who he was for it would always be this way.

"I have a surprise for you," Curiosity in her eyes and he knew she would enjoy her present as much as he would enjoy seeing her once he revealed what it was. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he led her to the far end of the stable and stopped in front of the last booth on the right side. Inside stood a pure white mere, she was as stunning as Theo in her own way, only much more delicate and careful, like Caroline herself.  
"This is Mira, she's yours," Caroline sucked in a breath next to him, her eyes wide as she stepped forward and reached out a hand to pet the horse who stepped forward curiously.  
"I don't – she's beautiful," turning to face him, he smiled and memorized the way she looked, his fingers twitching for his sketchbook to get it on paper. He never wanted to forget how she looked in that moment, so young and glowing with happiness.  
"Thank you," Inclining his head, he stood back and watched as she got acquainted with the horse that was now, forever her own.

Caroline couldn't quite believe he had gotten her a horse, and such a beautiful one at that. Mira was incredible and Caroline couldn't wait to spend her days petting the creature, riding her, taking care of her and making a friend in this strange place that was starting to feel more and more like a safe haven. Such a dangerous thought to have, but she couldn't deny she was astounded by the many marvels of the vast Underworld that her mother had always warned her about. Stepping away from the horse, she turned around and found Klaus standing on the other end of the barn, combing through Theo's mane with gentle strokes and a hidden smile on his face. He wasn't at all how she had first thought of him, there were hidden sides to him that she wanted to learn more about, and she realized in that moment that should she get a chance to escape, she wouldn't take it. Not until she knew absolutely everything there was to know about this man who was a complete enigma to her.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **To all of you who's read most of my stories, you know I'm a huge Klaroline-fan and really hope their endgame, but you never know. This is something that came to me tonight, and I'm kind of inspired by this new mythology with the siren on TVD, so I decided to do my own version of mythology.**

 **If any of you have requests about what you want to see happen in the story or any suggestions, I would love to hear them!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **\- CookieD**


	2. Chapter 2: Heaven and Hell

I've introduced a couple more characters this time around, hope you like it. I'm really happy with this story and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Tell me what you think :)  
\- CookieD :)

* * *

She had taken to spending her days in the stables, petting and caring for Mira and the other horses, and while she loved the beautiful mere that was her own, she had also grown quite fond of Theo. He truly was a magnificent horse, and she had been surprised at his gentle nature, how easy he allowed her to pet him and come close to him. In many ways he reminded her of his master, Klaus looked cold and detached, powerful and beautiful, but he too had proved to be nothing as she had expected. In terms of their relationship she knew she was playing with fire, she was already getting far too friendly with him, but she had always been too curious for her own good. He was a mystery to her, and there was nothing she loved more than a good mystery. If her mother had been there she would have screamed at her, told her to get herself together and start thinking of ways to escape the Underworld, but she was far too close to really getting to know the real him, she couldn't leave now.

She'd had a lot more freedom since that night a fortnight ago, when he gifted her Mira, and she was now allowed to roam the estate and the grounds as she saw fit. He had warned her not to attempt to step outside the gates, she wouldn't like what she saw on the other side and it was guarded by a hoard of hellhounds who might be inclined to attack given that they didn't know her. Caroline had tried convincing him to take her outside, only for a minute just to show her the rest of his realm, but he refused every time, explaining that it was all for her protection. It continued to frustrate her, how he seemed to view her as a weak creature in need of protection. She was a goddess for heavens' sake, she knew how to take care of herself. Caroline wasn't naïve, she knew that whatever lay on the other side of those gates would be no pretty thing, but if he was determined to keep her there she deemed it was about high time that she got to see all the Underworld had to offer. Mira's impatient whinny from the end of the stables brought a smile to her face, her beautiful young mere was a jealous thing and Caroline adored her all the more for it. Today Caroline wore simple black trousers and a fitted white tunic, her hair divided into two braids, appropriately dressed for a day of riding and she was so looking forward to it. Klaus was off somewhere else, sentencing sinners to their eternal punishment and governing over his endless realm she supposed, and Caroline was thankful for the distraction a day of riding would provide. She hated to admit it, and she would never do so out loud, but she kind of missed him when he was away.

* * *

Bonnie stared out over the endless seas, the days had been long and the nights had been longer since Caroline was taken by the lord of the Underworld. Elizabeth was scouring the earth looking for her lost daughter, and Bonnie's sisters, Elena and Amara had done nothing but weep for months. Bonnie cried too, over her lost friend who was more of a sister to her then those tied to her by blood, but somehow she knew that wherever Caroline was, she was in no pain. As she kept her eyes locked on the horizon she spotted another ship coming their way, and she knew it would all happen again, that the song of her sisters would lure the sailors to their death and there was nothing anyone could do to save them. Caroline would have mourned over all the lives lost in her absence, and it was for that very reason that Bonnie had stopped singing when she saw what her song did to the sailors. Trapped on the tiny island as they were, Bonnie prayed to the gods that Caroline would be returned before long, so all the suffering would stop and everything would go back to the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

"This has to end!" Katherine stood in silence and watched as Elijah paced the floor. He had been agitated ever since Liz came to inform him that Klaus had taken her daughter, and that she intended to turn the earth inside and out until she found her. Katherine knew that Elijah thought of Caroline as a daughter, that there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect the beautiful goddess of spring, and considering his current mood she wondered if perhaps another great war of the gods was on the horizon. The destruction on earth would be devastating, millions of people would day in the crossfire and there was no telling who would emerge the victor. Katherine had always been aware that Elijah thought of Klaus as the weakest of his brothers, but there was a reason she feared Klaus more than Elijah and Finn combined, and it was about time that Elijah stopped underestimating his brother. Klaus may be the youngest of the three, that made him no less powerful.

"Elijah, my love, come back to bed." He was glorious to behold where he paced in all his nakedness, the sky thundering with all his pent up anger and aggression. It was a sight she wished to see again, and frequently at that. She was his wife for a reason, even as she knew he had multiple affairs and indiscressions, she also knew she was the only who really knew him, and he had married her after all.

"This cannot continue, Katherine! The sirens mourn her disappearance and lures every passing sailor and warrior to their deaths. Elizabeth will tear the earth to pieces in order to find Caroline and I am inclined to join her. If only my insolent little brother hadn't warded the Underworld so well that not even I can enter, I would have gone down there and fetched her myself a long time ago!" Sighing, Katherine tucked the sheet around her body and left the bed to join him on the balcony overlooking Olympus.

"Then why don't you summon him? You know as well as I do that he will come, if only to taunt you. And while he is here, you can send Matthew down to the Underworld to retrieve her. As the god of messengers, you know he can enter the Underworld as easy as any dead mortal can." Elijah remained silent long enough for her to know that he was considering her proposition, and when he eventually turned to face her she knew he had made his decision. Like she said, she knew her husband better than all of his mistresses put together.

* * *

Klaus was standing on the large balcony attached to his own room, watching Caroline as she rode Mira with a brilliant smile and infectious laughter, when he felt the incessant tug in his mind that was his brother summoning him to Olympus. He had been expecting it, was surprised it had taken this long for his brother to involve himself, and while he hated to leave Caroline on her own, he knew he had to go. Not that a reprimand from his brother would lead to Caroline's return, but he so enjoyed seeing Elijah riled up and the many threats on his life he would no doubt make. Out of his siblings, Klaus most favored Rebekah, but Elijah was a close second and he so loved their never-ending sibling rivalry. Walking back inside his chambers, he dressed for the occasion before ordering Diego to prepare Theo for his departure. Caroline had been correct when she called Theo magnificent, he truly was in so many ways, one of them being his inept ability to travel between realms without any greater repercussions. Unbeknownst to Caroline, it was an ability he shared with Mira, but not yet fully trusting that she wouldn't attempt an escape if she knew the truth, it was a fact he had chosen to keep from her knowledge. She seemed to have grown more comfortable in his world as of lately, and he liked to believe that if she were given the choice, she would choose to remain, but it was a risk he was not yet willing to take.

* * *

Making his way down to the stables, he met his second-in-command Marcellus by Theo's stall, and clamped the other mans shoulder.

"Look after her while I'm away, won't you mate?"

"You know I will," Grinning in response, Klaus walked Theo out of the stables and swung onto his back, his eyes drifting towards Caroline as he did. After another few exchanges with Marcel, he decided to seek out Caroline before he left, to say goodbye for now.

Caroline looked up just in time to see Klaus on Theo coming her way. He was dressed in black as always, with the addition of a long traveling coat that brought a frown of confusion to her face. Was he going somewhere? Patting Mira's neck, and running the fingers of her other hand through Mira's silky mane, she smiled when Klaus reached them. One day, she hoped they could ride side by side, that way she could really test Mira's speed against Theo and see what she was actually capable of.

"Are you leaving?" He gave her a smile before reaching into a hidden pocket in his cloak and pulling out a fresh ripe apple which he then proceeded to throw her. She caught it effortlessly and took a bite for feeding the rest to Mira who whinnied happily as a result.

"Only briefly, I should be back well before dinner." Nodding, Caroline grabbed hold of the reigns and glanced towards the gates who were in the process of being opened, biting her lip before returning her attention on Klaus.

"Where are you going?" Running his hand along the powerful curve of Theo's neck, Klaus sighed and looked towards the gates the same as she had.

"I've been summoned to Olympus. Elijah no doubt, is going to demand your return," She was surprised by his honesty, but pleasantly so, it was another step that showed her he was starting to trust her and see her more as an equal.

"And what will you tell him?" He seemed surprised by her easy reply, and frankly she was a little surprised herself. Only three weeks ago she would have jumped at a chance of escaping, but now she was more inclined to stay, if only to find the answers she wanted.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Considering her reply, she angled her head to the side and thought it true. If their positions were reversed and Elijah made the same demand of her, considering the situation, what would she tell him?

"Tell him that I will be returned soon, but that we both still have questions we need answered before that time." Again, she saw surprise in his eyes when he looked at her, but the smile he awarded her for her answer was all the confirmation she needed. She wasn't the only one who still had queries and she had the feeling that before soon, whatever was going on between them, would be resolved.

"Very well, until this evening then, my wondrous goddess of spring." As she watched him ride of and through the gates, she thought that that, may be her most favorite nickname as of yet.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pearl

Caroline woke with a start as a hand clamped down over her mouth. She'd been in a deep slumber, dreaming of her sisters, her mother, her duties as goddess of spring that she'd been forced to hold off given her current predicament.

Her eyes shot open as panic suffused her bloodstream and with a strength unbeknownst to her own, she sent her would-be attacker crashing against the wall on the other side of the room. It was a gift she was unaware she possessed, one she had never utilized before. Her power came from the earth, goodness and light, powers meant for good and beauty, not for violence.

It had to be because she was in the Underworld she thought as she sat up in bed and settled her eyes on her attacker.

"Matt?" she whispered, recognizing the messenger god, the only god capable of traveling between realms without trouble. She had known him her entire life, they were good friends, and beyond all he was trusted by both her mother and Elijah. Clearly, Elijah summoning Klaus to Olympus was a sort of distraction in order to create a rescuemission with Matt as her rescuer.

Getting to his feet, Matt watched her with wary apprehension, still a small smile playing at his lips as he dusted off his clothes and rolled his shoulders as if resettling his bones.

"It is good to see you Caroline, you look well." Smiling at her friend in response to his words, she wrapped the thin covers hiding her nude body around herself and made her way out of bed.

"What are you doing here Matt?"

She watched as he unfolded his hand and showed her a glowing blue pearl - a pearl she knew - would be her escape from the Underworld and entrance back to the land of the living.

"Elijah and your mother sent me to bring you home," At that very moment it was almost too much of a temptation to pass up. She missed her mother terribly, felt a desparate need to see her sisters of the heart again and ensure herself they were alright, but even at the thought she felt a strange sense of betrayal creep into her heart and knew she was not yet ready to leave.

"I can't Matt,"

"You can, Caroline. Elijah and Finn are keeping Niklaus occupied until I give them the word of your safe return. You'll be protected, he won't get to you again."

She was touched at their willingness to free her of what they were sure had to be a nightmare, but truthfully, no matter the longing she sometimes felt, she was starting to become comfortable in her new world. Was having trouble with the thought of leaving it behind.

"I understand Matt, and I appreciate all that you are doing, but I cannot leave, not yet. I have so many questions I need answered, so much I can only discover if I stay right where I am."

Matt stared at her in confusion, uncomprehending her decision and she did not blame him in the slightest.

"Go back to Olympus, tell my mother and the others that I am fine. I'm treated well, with respect and dignity, my stay here has been accomodating and welcoming. For now, I must play the part of a bird trapped in a gilded cage. Leave the pearl, when I'm ready to leave, I'll use it. I swear it."

Matt hesitated, clearly debating whether or not he should attempt to take her by force, but somehow she knew he wouldn't be able to. It was as if the strong potent power of the Underworld had served to evolve her own gifts, make them stronger, more powerful and aggressive if need be. And, she realized, should he attempt something she did not want, she would use those powers against him.

"Your mother will not be pleased," he informed her quietly and Caroline made a quick decision, grabbing a piece of paper from the drawer beneath her vanity. Writing her mother a quick letter explaining her reasoning, she handed it to Matt as he passed her the pearl and they shared a look with each other.

"Be careful Caroline, the world cannot afford to lose the goddess of spring." Was the last thing Matt said before he vanished in a fog-like smoke and she knew he was returning to Olympus with her message.

Curling her fist around the shining pearl, she carried it to her vanity and put it in one of the secret compartments of her jewlerybox. She needed no one, least of all Klaus, to discover she had it and hopefully he never would.

* * *

Klaus had known the instant he arrived in Olympus that his brother had ulterior motives in mind. Not surprisingly, Elisabeth and the three sirens that may as well have been Caroline's sisters, were also in attendance.

However, as the meeting dragged out and he noted people were acting more and more suspicious, he suspected something was wrong.

Just as he was about to confront his brother with his suspicions, the god of messengers arrived, a grim look on his face and a letter clutched in his hand that he delivered directly to Elisabeth.

"She wouldn't come sir, and she's had a development in her powers." Klaus tensed then, knowing perfectly well who they were speaking off.

"You seek to betray me brother, I could declare war for this." Klaus commented casually and Elijah moved his eyes from Matt to him.

"You betrayed us all by taking her, Niklaus. If anyone has a right to declare war, it is I." Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, he kept eye-contact with his older brother and finally shook his head slowly.

"I'll make you a deal dear brother. One of the sirens may accompany me back to the Underworld, I'll even allow for open communication between our separate realms as long as you no longer attempt to deceave me." It was an ironic deal coming from him, seeing as he was the most untrustworthy of them all, but he would do nearly everything to keep Caroline with him for as long as he needed to.

"I'll go," they all turned to watched the Siren Bonnie stand from her position beside Elizabeth, no hesitation what-so-ever in her voice. Klaus turned his eyes to Elijah and arched a brow, saw his brother consider the deal before finally giving a curt but painful nod.

"Very well, a month the siren can spend in the Underworld with you, and then I want her returned to her sisters."

"Agreed," Klaus stated immediately, not wishing to get into an insignificant squabble that could lead to a potential war, with his brother.


End file.
